Eartheia
: "I chose to fight with you Oracle. I chose. You know, Evtoth, Matorius, even Barachiel, all the other Seraphs...they were right. I'm not a soldier. Soldiers follow orders. But for as long as I have existed, I've learned that warriors...warriors, Oracle...follow their hearts. I may have let emotion cloud my judgement time and time again, but you always taught me to trust my instincts. And that's what I'm doing. Ad I'm also helping you because I love you, brother." : ―Eartheia, to Oracle Eartheia was the thirteenth and youngest of the Seraphim created by God. Although she was the youngest and weakest of the Seraphs, she was still incredibly powerful. When the other Seraphs started to doubt God, she joined them but only "secretly" went against them. When her betrayal against them was openly discovered, she helped Oracle kill them, but at the cost of her life. Thus, she was killed by Barachiel. Biography As the youngest of the 13 Seraphim Angels, Eartheia lived happily with her Father God and her older siblings, including Oracle, whom she loved and idolized. Like Oracle, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. As one of the Seraphs, like her siblings and father, she coexisted with the other Primordial Beings. Additionally, because she was the youngest, she was "picked on". Fight with the Dakness In the fight against the Darkness, Eartheia willingly helped her father and siblings win the war. Barachiel's Rebellion When Barachiel started questioning God and doubted his competence, Eartheia did appear to side with Barachiel with the other Seraphs and took retribution, but she was secretly working against them. When the Seraphs had Oracle in defeat, Barachiel ordered Eartheia to kill him, but then she, ironically and at the right moment, betrayed them and helped Oracle. After her betrayal against the other seraphs, she aided Oracle in the fight against them. In the finial confrontation, whilst she killed Matorius, Eartheia was killed by Barachiel. Personality Eartheia is playful and full of humor with Oracle. However, despite the youngest of the Seraphs, she displays a strong sense of courage. The other Seraphs, except Oracle, teased and picked on her because she was the youngest. She was also very loyal to God. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest and weakest of the Seraphim Angels, Eartheia was still extremely powerful and was also one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the entire universe. She could overpower just about anything, but she could still be killed by her older siblings, including Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle, as well as the Primordial Beings. *'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Even though the youngest Seraph, Eartheia was still incredibly powerful, possessing unthinkable levels of power. She could overpower, kill, and annihilate anything in her way, including human, spirits, creatures, gods, demons, and lower angels. The only ones more powerful than her are her older Seraphim siblings (including Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle), Death, the Darkness, and God. **'Angelic Possession' - Being a Seraphim Angel, Eartheia could possess humans, but as with all angels, she needs the vessels consent. **'Telepathy' - Eartheia can read the minds of any being, except those more powerful than her. **'Nigh-Supreme Super Strength' - Although she was the youngest and physically weakest of the Seraphim Angels, Eartheia was still astronomically stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, creatures, gods, demons, and other angels. **'Telekinesis' - Eartheia could impart telekinetic energy onto matter, allowing her to move objects and beings with her mind. **'Wings' - As a Saraph, Eartheia had feathery black, steel wings. ***'Flight' - Eartheia's wings that her to fly at great speeds. **'Teleportation' - Eartheia could teleport almost anywhere in the entire universe. *'Immortality' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia was over two billion years old when she died. She didn't age a day after her creation and was also difficult to kill. **'Invulnerability' - Eartheia was invulnerable to almost every form of harm and couldn't be killed by any weapons, except Death's Scythe. Weaknesses Although she was remarkably strong and incredibly powerful, as a celestial being, Eartheia was still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even Seraphs possess. Even being on of the Seraphs, Earthiea had weaknesses. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill seraphs, they find it very painful and it can banish them away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Eartheia. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and her oldest and most powerful brother, Oracle can kill Eartheia, albeit not without difficulty. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Eartheia. *'God' - Being the creator and father of Eartheia, God can kill and annihilate her. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, it can kill Eartheia. Category:Seraphim Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Characters